


Sweetness and You

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fpreg, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morgana/Kara. Kara and Morgana decide they want to raise a magical child, able to nurture and love the child in safety like they didn’t know. Where ever Kara goes after the pregnancy, magic happens, powerful and full of love and life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness and You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Mordred spoke of a childhood friend, but without a dreamy stupor to his expression. Like when he spoke of  _Emrys_  and working alongside  _Emrys_.

Emrys.  _Emrys_.

She grew tired of hearing about a traitor of his own kind, but did meet Kara. 

 _Kara_.

Kara had a fire inside her soul, wild and unforgiving, but gave away honeysweet smiles to her. Kara hated Uther, and Arthur, but as both women drew closer, Morgana realised it wasn’t  _Uther_  or  _Arthur_  that needed her attention.

It was the revival of their magic, of all magic.

She placed a child inside Kara, with Kara’s full consent and enthusiasm. A child made of themselves. A child made of their love and wish for freedom. 

Her belly grew round as the months passed, full of the life they hoped for. Kara didn’t care for the fussing, from either Mordred or her lover, but took to giving herself long, solitary walks through the shallow brooks and meadows.

And wherever Kara went,  _life_  followed, blooming in meadow-sweet flowers around her bare toes.

*


End file.
